Defenders
by Kamen Rider Abyss Diend
Summary: its has power ranger heroes saveing the world


Defenders Episode one: The Heros are born

*It's a sunny day. People are walking outside and relaxing when a huge space ship blocks the sun and lands in the middle of the city of L.A. Everyone panics and scrambles to get out of the city. But on one building stands a being of power. Watching the ship. But an hour has passed and nothing. Someone walks up behind him*  
BEING: About time. What took you so long?  
OTHER: Well not all of us have the speed of lightning you know, Ed. I called the girls, they should be here soon. ED: So Paul, what do you think we should do?  
PAUL: I dunno. I guess we approach it, but carefully. If possible we wanna avoid a fight. *Suddenly theres a small earthquake. A fire hydrant breaks and water comes spilling out. A woman forms out of the water and jumps to the roof. At the same time the street gets a bump and it gets bigger til it reaches the roof and another woman forms out of the bump and steps onto the roof and then the bump recedes back into the street*  
ED: Hey they almost beat you here Paul.  
GIRL: You know Ed if you would call us instead of just taking off, we could all of been here alot sooner. PAUL: Caitlin has a point Ed.  
ED: It's a freak'n space ship in L.A. I figured you guys would hear about it soon enough.  
CAITLIN: Well what if they were here to attack and they were too strong for you? Did you think of that?  
ED: (smiling) I try not to think, it hurts.  
CAITLIN: THATS IT!  
*She charges and tackles him*  
ED: ....ow.  
*Paul sighs*  
PAUL: Hey Candace... huh?  
*Paul looks over to see candace staring at the ship. He walks over and rests his chin on her shoulder*  
PAUL: Whats up?  
CANDACE: I dunno... Why havn't they done anything? Could it be just a probe to scan our planet? Or.  
PAUL: Or what?  
CANDACE: Or are they waiting for something?  
*Ed and Caitlin walk up behind them and Paul stands up*  
ED: So now what?  
PAUL: We'll aproach it. Slowly.  
CAITLIN: Should we transform?  
PAUL: No, they might see us as a threat in that form. If need be we'll transform so keep that opition open.  
*They all jump down from the roof and walk up to the ship slowly. When they get close a door begins to open and a figure walks out.*

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

*Right after the mysterious figure walks out the rangers see a monster that looks like a merger of Robocop, the Alien, the Predator, Freddy Kruuger, Judge Dread, and he has the mask and eyes of ultra Jason from the movie Jason X*  
MONSTER: I am Judge Death who are you and what do you want with this ship. CAITLIN: We're... your new.. workers.  
*Everyone looks at Caitlin*  
PAUL: Uh.. Yeah.. We want to serve you.  
JUDGE DEATH: Well, I normally wouldn't allow just anyone to serve me but its rare that help would just walk up. Very well then, get in here and start working. We need an energy transformer up and operational so we can transform the energy into dark matter to send it back up to the ship.  
PAUL: Yes Sir, but I was wondering what are we using to create this energy?  
JUDGE DEATH: We are using water and soil to mutate this gold we had your fellow black soul gang members steal from Fort Knox in to energy.  
*Ed leans over to Paul*  
ED: Whos the black soul gang?  
*Paul shrugs. Ed raises his hand and Judge Death walks up to him*  
JUDGE DEATH: ..What?  
ED: Um.. Is there a chance that theres anyone around that would stop us? JUDGE DEATH: And who would be stupid enough to try and stop me?  
UNKNOWN PERSON: I would.  
*Everyone turns to see an armored figure who is holding what looks like a pair of sai s connected to a poll*  
JUDGE DEATH: Who the bloody hell are you?  
BLACK LUSTER SOLDIER: I m your worst nightmare. The Black Luster Soldier.  
*As soon as he say s that, energy explodes behind him in the form a of falcon*  
PAUL: Cool, but who in the halibut are you and what are you doing here on Earth?  
BLACK LUSTER SOLDIER: I told you, I m the Black Luster Soldier, and I m here to save the universe.

-  
(PAUL)  
*Ed leans to Paul again*  
ED: Now what? Do we fight this guy or what?  
PAUL: I dunno... This is all too confusing. Lets just transform and see what happens.  
ED: I was hoping you'd say that.  
PAUL: DEFENDERS, POWER UP!  
JUDGE DEATH: Defenders?  
BLACK LUSTER SOLDIER: Defenders?  
DEFENDERS: POWER SPHERE!  
*They all call upon their power spheres and they place them into the center of their chests where the power spheres merge with their physical structure and they become the all powerful Defenders*  
JUDGE DEATH: I have heard of you Defenders! You're the warriors that form the great fighter Light. You are trying to trick me! Well you won't get me!  
*He turns and runs back into his ship*  
CANDACE: Maybe transforming wasn't the best way to go.  
*The ship powers up and takes off*  
CAITLIN: Well now what? As soon as he gets out of the atmosphere we can't get to him. BLACK LUSTER SOLDIER: Well I can. Follow me if you wanna catch him.

-  
(RICKY)  
*As the defenders go with the soldier they see what look like a giant robotic turtle with a weird launching device on it s back*  
PAUL: What s that thing?  
*After hearing the question the black luster soldier deforms into the form of a 6 foot tall well built teenage boy with black eyes with specks of purple and gold in them, brown hair with blood red streaks on the sides. He s wearing what look s like a duplicate of the silver space ranger uniform except for the shirt witch was Dark green with a red diamond in the center. He also has a scar on his right eye in the form of the green rangers dragon power coin*  
CANDANCE: Who are you?  
BOY: My name is Ricky Feltner and as to what s that big turtle thing it s the catapult turtle.  
PAUL: So how s it going to help us get to the ship?  
RICKY: Well it ll launch us up to the ships maitinence bay which then will lead us to the engine room were we can stop there plan cold.  
PAUL: All right then lets go.

------------------------------------------------------

ED: So what do we do?  
RICKY: Just stand in the Launch pad.  
*The Defenders power down and they all get in*  
CANDACE: Now what?  
RICKY: Hold on.  
CAITLIN: To wha.  
*As Caitlin says that, Ricky presses a buttom and they are shot into space and before they know it they are in the maintanance bay*  
PAUL: Woah... That was weird.  
ED: Now what?  
RICKY: See that door over there? Through there is the engine room.  
CAITLIN: So we just destroy it?  
RICKY: Correct.  
CANDACE: What happens to us?  
RICKY: We escape.  
PAUL: How?  
*Suddenly a door opens and a bunch of fighter droids come out*  
RICKY: Fighter droids!  
ED: Droids? As in robots?  
RICKY: Yes.  
ED: WELL LETS TRASH'M!  
*Ed barrels in to fight and the other Defenders follow him*  
RICKY: NO WAIT!  
*Ed grabs one of the droid's head and he shocks it and it explodes. Then Paul runs up and slams his fist through one's chest. Candace and Caitlin team up and knock off one's head.* RICKY: (amazed) Wow. They're stronger then I thought.  
*One after another they destroy more droids. Then through the door walks another droid. Different from the others. Gray, with a vest decorated with neon zig zags. And a huge red circle on his head*  
RICKY: Oh no! Hey! Watch out for that gray droid! ED: Huh? Him? He looks weaker than the others. I bet I could take him!  
*Ed charges at him and the droid's red circle glows and shoots a red beam at Ed knocking him back against the wall*  
ED: AAHHH!! Didn't see that coming!  
CAITLIN: WERE-BEAR!! I'm gonna take you down!! *Caitlin runs and attacks the droid. She dodges the optic blasts but as she gets close he grabs one of the neon zig-zags and takes it off and it turns into an energy whip. He grabs caitlin with it*  
CAITLIN: AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!  
*He whips her into Ed against the wall*  
RICKY: OK! THATS ENOUGH! *Ricky Pulls up his sleeve and exposes a small machine on his wrist. Then he pulls out a card*  
RICKY: I'd transform if I were you guys! Luster force transform!  
*Ricky sticks the card into the small machine and he transforms back into the Black Luster Soldier*  
RICKY: Ok Lets end this now!  
*Ed and Caitlin get to their feet and all the defenders transform*

---------------------------------------------------------

*As the defender's and the soldier transform more of the droids attack them. when the droid that is blasting them intensify's Ricky decides to bring in a little help. When Ricky was in the clear he pulled out a deck of cards and places a card on the card scanner of the machine*  
COMPUTERIZED VOICE: Subject: Battle Ox, program: battle mode, powers: ground base, abilty: fuse with mystic horse man to become Rabid Horse man, subject ready for digitalization.  
*As Ricky reads this in his helmets computer he presses the holo button marked subject access*  
VOICE: What is thy bidding my master?  
RICKY (in an angry voice): Battle Ox, Help the Defenders!  
BATTLE OX: Yes master.  
*Ricky holds out the machine and the Battle Ox appears. As the defenders are fighting, Battle Ox charges in and starts fighting the blasting droid. The droid jumps and takes off the other zig-zag and makes another whip. He wraps them around Battle Ox's horns*  
OX: Why you!  
*He tries to shake off the droid but it holds tight*  
RICKY: GET OFF HIM!  
*Ricky jumps and kicks the droid off of Battle Ox. The droid gets up and sees that he is surrounded by the Defenders, Ricky, and Ox. The droid placs his whips back on his chest*  
CANDACE: Now what droid?  
*The droid tries to jump to the ceiling but Battle Ox jumps up and pierces his horn through the droid's stomach. He then throws it off*  
ED: Damn.  
*Paul looks at Battle Ox*  
Paul: Who are you?  
Battle Ox: I am the mighty Battle Ox and I'm here to help.  
Ricky: He's one of my allies and hes's a good fighter.  
ED: So what do we do know that all the drones are destroyed?  
Ricky: We split up. Three will go to the engine room and three will go to the bridge. CAITLIN: And where is that?  
RICKY: I have uploaded the blue prints into Battle Ox. Paul, Candace and myself will go to the bridge.  
ED: That just leaves me, Catlin and Ox. So lets rock. Ox lead the way. *As the Team of hero's go in different direction a creature cloaked in darkness walks through the hall.* CLOAKED BEING: So it has begun...

------------------------------------------------------

*Ricky, Paul, and Candace are running towards the bridge*  
PAUL: So what do we do when we get to the bridge?  
RICKY: What else? Destroy the council.  
CANDACE: And the others?  
RICKY: At least one of us has to succeed.  
*They open a door and find the bridge but its empty*  
CANDACE: Where... is everyone?  
RICKY: This doesn't make sence.  
*Candace walks up to the council table*  
PAUL: Can you figure it out?  
CANDACE: Sure, it just might take some time.  
RICKY: But... no one has ever been able to figure out the controls.  
PAUL: Then they never met this lil lady. She's the smartest person I know.  
RICKY: Can you search for any secret plans or documents?  
CANDACE: Sure.  
*Candace presses buttons*  
CANDACE: Hey, I found the secrity cameras. I'll look for the engine room. There!  
*On a moniter, the engine room is shown*  
PAUL: Holy.. shit.  
*There are thousands of droids in the engine room*  
CANDACE: GOT IT! All plans and documents are on this disc.  
*Candace hands a mini disc to Ricky. He places it in the machine on his wrist*  
PAUL: What is that?  
RICKY: Its my morpher. Its what gives me my power. But more on that later. We gotta get to the engine room.  
PAUL: Right, lets go.  
*They turn to go out the door but a droid suddenly appears and blocks their exit*  
CANDACE: Another one?  
*Ricky holds out his morpher and a halogram appears. Ricky reads*  
RICKY: Shocker Droid. Emits powerful electrical forces. PAUL: So it's just like Ed. No problem. Me and Ed spare all the time.  
*Paul attacks and the droid shocks him back throwing him into the council*  
CANDACE: PAUL!  
PAUL: Its.. powers are... different. Like it uses... negative energy.  
(MEANWHILE)  
*Ed, Caitlin and Ox are running towards the engine room.  
OX: This way!  
*They enter only to have the door locked behind them. There are droids everywhere and a red droid standing on a platform above the other droids*  
ED: What is that?  
OX: The Sonic Wave Droid.  
CAITLIN: How do you know that?  
OX: The blue prints are in Ricky's morpher and I am linked to his morpher. This droid has a special sonic amplifier on its forehead and on its palms. The sonic waves it emits can smash an asteroid to space dust.  
ED: Lovely.  
CAITLIN: So how do we beat it?  
OX: I... I'm not sure.  
ED: Well then I guess theres just one way to find out.  
*Ed charges up at the red droid*  
OX: Is he always like this?  
CAITLIN: Yea.  
*As Ed gets close to the droid it holds out its hand exposing a crystal in it's palm*  
ED: What the?  
*Then the crystal emits a sonic wave that throws Ed backwards. Ox catches him*  
ED: WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!  
OX: I said it was the SONIC WAVE droid.  
*The other droids take out the handle of beam sabres and power them up*  
CAITLIN: Ok, lets do it.  
ED: Really? Here? Now? In front of all these,, *BAM* OW!  
CAITLIN: Thats not what I meant and you know it.  
OX: ???? You beings are strange.

*Meanwhile back in the bridge Ricky, Paul, and Candace are fighting the shocker droid wich summons another battalion of droids that surround them.*

PAUL: How the hell do we defeat this many, it's like 101 to 3.

RICKY: I summon up another allie.

CANDACE: All right but can you make this one a girl.

RICKY: Sure here goes.

*Ricky pull's out his deck again and chose's a monster that is definatly a demonic looking female*

COMPUTERIZED VOICE: Subject: Dark Necrofear, program: battle mode, powers: shadow base, abilty: can attack enemies with multible blast's of dark energy called Necro Blaster, subject ready for digitalization.

*Ricky pushe's the button and Dark Necrofear appears next to Candace.*

CANDACE: You ready for action. She say's to Dark Necrofear.

NECROFEAR: As ever my darling.

*And this begins the weirdest battle ever*

To be Continued 


End file.
